gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MisterXenomorph/Contributions Cop: Karate kid19
First things first. To understand, let me explain who the Star jam167 is. Star jam167 started out pretty well as Bunnylo9, making normal edits she has made back in June. It was just a group of four when Radicaledward was away. Me, Tritnew , WorldsoKayest , and Bunnylo9. Everything was fine when Bunnylo9 turned lazy, she had Worldsokayest make most of the transcripts from Rise of the Ogre. Knowing that Worldsokayest could not do everything himself, me and Tritnew provided assistance and I asked Bunnylo9 if she can help too. She said she will, in chat, but she didn't do a damn thing. Stuff was normal until Tritnew just went inactive for no reason and it was just up to us to take care of the wiki. That fateful day hen Bunnylo9 changed his name to Star jam167 and you know the very first thing she did? She was closing threads if a person did not reply more than three minutes. People were very annoyed, and RadicalEdward in this thread saying that it was very annoying and it was his first warning. A couple of days later, she posted a lesbain picture to Worldsokayest of two girls kissing with one wearing a blindfold. And asked several times if that made him 'hot'. I tried reporting this to Jackbilly , which did not block her for some reason. So, RadicalEdward blocked him for three days. Also, what is pretty weird is that a user called Freddy2ui was the old name of Karate kid19. It is not known how many accounts Star jam167 has made. The inactive use of this user before the name change was when Freddy2ui asked WorldsoKayest of his age, Worldsokayest got angry and closed the thread for obvious reasons and the account was dead, until the name change and after Star jam16 was blocked. He did not want to wait out for three days so he contacted WorldsoKayest by a wikia contributor about normal Gorillaz questions until that same question,"Does lesbians make you feel...hot?" Immeaditly, RadicalEdward blocked her forever and at long last everything was quiet with no Star jam. With Worldsokayest leaving because of all of this, and Tritnew presumably dead, it was just me and RadicalEdward. I did my best, until a new user came. Karate kid19. It felt like a normal user, and I was glad I was not by myself so I talked to her. After a few days of normal editing and playing Fallout, I was mysteriously globally blocked. August 20th was the day I got globally blocked for no reason. So I tried to contact one of my friends when I first started editing back in Feburary. Crackedtalon23 about the ban. She contacted RadicalEdward, and he did not block me at all. Days pondering questions to Wikia, we finally got my profile back with the help of those two people. I was now marked as an admin and it was my job to keep this wiki awesome and Karate kid19 was weirdly more nervous after the ban. I found this thread , and I was starting to lose repsect for Karate kid19. First, she was just being a nuisance, making so many edits in one sitting. About 74 edits. About a three day ban, then a week ban, and she tried not to make so many edits and she couldn't hold it in more than a day! After me and Mizu was editing pages for templates and infoboxes, she made a total about 34 edits in one sitting. I banned her for a month, because I knew that she will not learn her lesson enterily. I stopped by Steven Universe Wiki Chat and I asked if they knew who she was. And, they said that she was asking for nudes and one person fell for it. I will not say who fell for it, because I do not know and I do not wish to know. She was blocked for one month at Steven Universe. Right after that, I got an email from Wikia. Turns out, Karate kid19 is Star jam167 and they have the same IP. This brings so much uncertainty, and I am a bit worried about this as well. But the evidence there as well. I am not sure if it should be a forever ban, or not. But for sure she will be banned at: Sundy 12:00pm MST. What do you think? ~Xeno Category:Blog posts